


On My Office Floor

by CassondraWinchester



Series: Porny one shots for The DMPC [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Christmas fic, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Castiel, Porn With Plot, Rimming, True Mates, Ugly Sweaters, office Christmas party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: On Christmas Eve, at the company Christmas party, Dean meets a handsome blue eyed Omega that smells better than anything he's ever smelt before. After spending some time having a few drinks and talking with Castiel they decide to move their party to Dean’s office.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays guys! Enjoy some Christmas Porn! Also big, big thanks to zephyrchrysalis for betaing this fic and making the art.

  


Dean shook the snow from his hair as he walked into the building where he essentially lived Monday through Friday, and if his boss didn’t insist on closing Christmas Eve to have a party, he’d be in his office right now. Instead, he was brushing frozen flakes from his jacket before taking it off and handing it to the Beta who was checking coats. The young man hid a giggle behind a cough as he took in the sight of Dean’s sweater.

Dean sighed, he knew he looked ridiculous, hell how could he not with what he was wearing. It was bad enough his boss insisted that every year's Christmas party have a theme, but when he opened the email that stated the theme this year was ‘ _Ugly Christmas Sweaters Party_ ’ he promptly looked it up thinking that Gabriel was just fucking with him. Sadly, he wasn’t, there _was_ such a thing.

Dean followed the glittering snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, down the hallway where the sounds of music and laughter grew louder. Once he made it to the door he paused and glanced down, grimacing at the sight of the green monstrosity he was wearing. He tried to smooth it out and he jingled with every movement he made. Maybe bells were a bad idea, but hey if he was going to wear an ugly Christmas sweater it was damn well gonna be a funny one and this one had made him laugh when he saw it online. 

He’d been searching the net for over an hour and was about ready to give up when he came across the fuzzy puke green sweater with ‘ _Jingle my Bells_ ’ stitched across the middle in red lettering, and to top it off there were tiny jingle bells spread out all over the shirt and down the sleeves with a few being precariously placed, like the ones over the nipples and the large set -about the size of tangerines- that hung low enough to lie against his crotch, which was the selling point that had Dean clicking the ‘buy’ button.

He took a deep breath and walked into the large atrium that was decked out for the party, the ever-present train that ran around the atrium had been expanded and decorated for the season. And true to form, a large Christmas tree sat in the center of the glass enclosed space decked out with every type of candy and toy imaginable. As soon as Dean stepped through the entrance his senses were assaulted with the smell of cotton candy and licorice. He immediately knew his boss was nearby. He’d come to associate the Beta's smell with that of an old fashioned candy shop during his very first day at _Tricks, Trains, & Tots, Inc._. Gabriel was the owner and CEO of TTT which specialized in a one of a kind train set and accessories that were demanded around the world, as well as magic kits and a variety of toys for kids of all ages.

A glance around the room confirmed his suspicions when he saw the short honey haired man barreling towards him with something red clutched in his hand. Dean braced for impact as Gabriel slammed into him and was enthusiastically trying to place a Santa hat atop his head, the height difference making it slightly difficult, and kinda comical.

Once the hat was perched on Dean's head Gabriel took a step back and slapped Dean on the shoulder, laughing as it made him jingle. “Merry Christmas Eve Winchester.”

Dean chuckled at the burgundy sweater his boss was wearing, the sleeves were striped green, there were gold and silver Pom poms everywhere and in bold green letters it read, ‘ _I’m not short I'm elf sized_.’ But the icing on the cake was the elf hat he wore.

Dean smirked, “Well, if it isn't my favorite elf.”

Gabe rolled his eyes and cupped his crotch, “Suck my candy cane, Winchester.”

Dean clicked his tongue, “Sorry, Gabe, that would feel like prostitution since you sign my checks.”

Gabriel jingled the bells that hung against Dean’s package. “Ohhh, I would feel just like Richard Gere in Pretty Woman.” He waggled his eyebrows, “And you have no idea how long I have wanted to role play that little fantasy of mine.”

Dean crinkled up his nose, “I so did not need to know about my boss' sexually depraved fantasies.”

Gabe shrugged, “It's probably for the best if nothing happened between us anyway.” His whiskey colored eyes met Dean’s and they held a twinkle of mischief, “You couldn’t handle me anyway, little Alpha.”

“Who you callin’ little,” Dean grumbled, “I'm way bigger than you.”

Gabriel shot him a wink, “Not where it counts, Dean-o.”

Dean snorted and clapped Gabe on the shoulder as he moved past him towards the open bar, “Keep on dreamin’.” 

“I'm going to need visible proof,” Gabriel called out to Dean’s retreating form. “I have a ruler in my office! We can settle this now!”

Dean shook his head and let out a small laugh. God he was going to need alcohol to make it through this night, and _lots_ of it.

Dean perched his hip against the bar and glanced around the room taking in the a sea of hideous sweaters. He noticed most everyone also adorned ridiculous headwear, from antlers, to elf hats, and Santa hats like the one he wore, some even had the fake beard attached to them, thankfully his was not one of those. It brought a smile to his face when he noticed everyone was happy and laughing, drinking spiked eggnog, hot chocolate, and cider as they chatted. 

Dean turned his attention back to the bar when he heard a tap on the bar top. The busty blonde Beta dressed as an elf, ears and all, grinned brightly at him. “What can I get for you?”

Dean leaned against the bar, “How about eggnog with a double shot of Christmas cheer.” He flashed her a smile and winked.

“Coming right up,” she batted her eyelashes at him before moving to start on his drink. 

Dean turned fully to face the bar and took in a deep breath, he was hit with the most intoxicating scent he had ever smelt. The Alpha’s eyes fluttered shut and he took another deep breath, he opened them a few moments later and glanced to his left to find the source of the intriguing aroma. A beautiful dark haired Omega in a blue sweater. Dean cleared his throat and the man swiveled on his stool to face him. 

Dean's breath hitched when gorgeous cerulean eyes met his, he opened his mouth to greet the Omega but when his eyes darted down and he caught sight of his sweater laughter bubbled out of him instead of a greeting. The butt ugly sweater was staring right at Dean, literally. 

Rudolph was on a set of skis and surrounded by snowflakes, his googly eyes looking right at Dean, and a bright red light that honest to God actually lit up protruded from the reindeer's nose. And to the hilarity of the ensemble a set of antlers with bells hanging from each point was perched on the handsome Omega’s mussed up hair.

“You really took the Ugly Christmas sweater to a whole new level, this-” Dean pointed at Rudolph as he doubled over roaring with laughter.

The Omega furrowed his brows and tilted his head curiously. “You think my sweater is ugly?”

Dean straightened up and leaned back against the bar, “Well yeah, this is an ugly sweater Christmas party.”

“I wasn't aware of that before I got here,” the Omega whispered sullenly as he looked down at his sweater. “You really think it’s ugly?” He looked back up and met the Alpha’s candy apple green eyes with his wide blue ones. “It's my favorite Christmas sweater.”

Dean stood up ramrod straight, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, “Oh, well, ummmm…”

Dean watched as the Omega’s lips curled into a smile and his wide innocent eyes started to sparkle with mischief and mirth. Dean let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and his shoulders slumped. “You're fuckin’ with me, right?”

The Omega laughed, the sound deep and gravely. “Yes, I am as you said, ‘fuckin’ with you’.”

Dean motioned towards the stool beside the handsome stranger, “Do you mind?”

The Omega shook his head, “No, not all at.”

Dean took a seat just as the bartender handed him his drink. She pouted slightly when Dean didn't take his eyes off of the blue eyed Omega to acknowledge her presence.

Dean took a drink of his eggnog before sitting it down on the bartop and holding out his hand. “I'm Dean.”

“Castiel,” the Omega replied as he clasped Dean's hand, “But you can call me Cas.”

Dean rubbed a few circles on the back of Castiel's hand with his thumb before he forced himself to let go. “Pleasure to met you, Cas.”

“You too,” Cas glanced down at his sweater again and smirked at Dean. “You really don't think this sweater looks good?” He teased.

Dean let out a loud bark of laughter before leaning closer to Cas. “The only way that sweater is gonna look good is crumpled up on my office floor.”

Castiel's eyebrow rose, “Was that a flirtation, Dean?”

“Damn Cas, if that wasn't obvious I really need to up my game here.” The Alpha cleared his throat, “I mean, it was as you said a ‘flirtation’, _only_ if you're not already here with someone.”

Castiel hummed and took a sip of his hot cocoa that had a shot of peppermint schnapps mixed in it. “It just so happens that I am here with someone.” 

Dean tried not to let the disappointment show on his face, but he was sure Cas could smell the displeasure radiating from him. “Oh,” he finally forced himself to say.

Dean twisted his glass as he kept his eyes trained on the bartop, only looking up at the Omega when he felt a warm hand grasp his knee. “Lucky for you it's only my brother.”

A grin spread across the Alpha's lips. “Very lucky for me.” Dean downed the rest of his drink before placing his hand over Cas’. “How ‘bout I buy you a drink?” He waved signaling the bartender.

“It's an open bar, Dean,” Castiel deadpanned with an amused look on his face.

He smirked, “Alright, let my boss buy you a drink then.”

Castiel finished off what was in his glass, “I'll take another hot chocolate with a shot of peppermint schnapps.”

The Alpha nodded, “Coming right up.” As he turned to request another round, a familiar voice called out his order. He turned and smiled at his British co worker and good friend. “Well, Baz!” Dean flashed him a smooth smile, “You said you weren’t able to come tonight, what the hell are you doing here?”

“Yes, well, my plans feel through, so I thought why not come and spend the Holiday with the same assholes I see five days a week.” Baz joked, grinning as he looked Dean’s sweater over, “I see our little Napoleon has had his way with you,” he chuckled as he flicked the bell that was against Dean’s left nipple. 

The Alpha batted his friend's hand away just as Cas leaned over past his shoulder to see who was talking. He took in Baz’s black sweater, “Did you not get the proper invitation,” he pointed to his plain attire.

“Yeah Baz, Where’s your ugly Christmas sweater? I know you are bound to have one in that huge closet of yours.” Dean smirked, “I've seen some of the ugly shit you wear to work so I know there's one in there somewhere.”

Baz balked, “Those are designer, luxury brands Winchester.”

“Still ugly as hell,” Dean mumbled

Baz rolled his eyes and grinned as the bartender handed over his drink, “this gents,” he motioned to the bland sweater, “is as ugly as I get. It’s,” he shuddered, “synthetic! My body is used to, craves cashmere.” He looked their sweaters over once more and smirked playfully, “And you two,” he saluted them with his drink as he backed away, “have enough ‘ugly’ in those hideous sweaters to cover all of us here.”

Cas and Dean watched him saunter off as the bartender slid their fresh drinks over. They both chuckled and took a sip. 

Castiel rolled his drink in his hands, the heat from the glass warming him. “So, Dean,” the Alpha turned back toward him, giving Cas his full attention. “What is it you do here at Triple T toys?”

Dean took another sip of his eggnog, his tongue darting out to clear away the froth from his upper lip. The Alpha smirked as he watched the Omega’s eyes track his tongue’s every movement, mesmerized. “Well,” Dean said snapping Cas out of his trance. “I’m the Chief of Marketing, and I make Gabe the big bucks.” He winked and took another sip of his drink before asking, “What is it that you do, Cas?”

Castiel shifted on his stool, “I’m a Neurosurgeon.”

Dean whistled, “Damn, Cas, that's really impressive, hot as hell and a Doctor.” Dean reached over and stroked Castiel's fingers with his. “I can so see you being a surgeon though, you got nice hands, and long slender fingers.” Dean smirked at the dazed look on the Omega’s face. “You good with your hands, Cas?”

Castiel closed those long slender fingers around the Alpha’s. “I'm _very_ good with my hands, Dean.” 

Castiel subtly scented the air and Dean smiled, he had caught the Omega trying to secretly scent him numerous times already, but this time he decided to call him out on it. “Smell something you like?” Cas blushed and ducked his head, embarrassed at being caught. Dean gave his hand a gentle squeeze gaining his attention. “Now none of that, don't be embarrassed. Tell me, what do I smell like to you, Castiel?”

He glanced up and met Dean’s eyes breathing in deep, openly scenting the Alpha. “You smell like a crackling fire on a cold day, like herbaceous balsam and bergamot with a hint of sandalwood.” His tone then dropped to a whisper, “it makes me feel safe, it feels like _home_.”

Dean licked his lips and took in a deep breath of his own. “You smell like freshly baked sugar cookies covered in a rich buttercream frosting. You smell warm and inviting, it's the kind of scent I want to curl up and live in. It makes me happy... it feels like _home_.”

Dean hadn't realized how close they had drifted together until he felt Cas’ hot breath ghost across his lips. “Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas,” he whispered.

“Show me your office.” Dean could see the mischievousness in the smile that had followed his words. The Omega stood and took Dean's hand pulling him off the stool and towards the door. 

Dean paused by the door and Castiel turned to face him, “Why did you st--” before he could finish his sentence Dean cut him off by crashing their lips together. One hand gripped Castiel's hip tightly while the other tangled in the back of his hair.

Castiel muffled protest died on his lips as soon as Dean's tongue touched them. The Omega sighed and automatically opened for the Alpha. Castiel keened when Dean thrust his tongue into his mouth. He growled as he gripped Dean by his sweater the bells jingled as he pushed him back into the wall kissing Dean hard and needy.

He let Castiel control the kiss, let him dominate his mouth. Before long he felt himself harden under Castiel's touches. He grabbed the Omega's ass, roughly pulling him flush to his body, rutting his hard cock against Castiel's, grunting as those damn bells that hung between his legs were preventing him from getting the full contact his body ached for. They both let out a wanton moan as the kiss broke, too drunk on lust to remember where they were, Dean pulled Castiel back into another heated makeout session.

Everyone around them began laughing and catcalling, and only then did Dean pull away, shocked. How the hell had he forgotten they were in public? Dean glanced around and said a silent ‘thank you’ when he realized his boss was nowhere to be seen, he would have never let Dean live down the horny teenage makeout session in front of all his co workers. He had no doubt one of said co workers would tell him all about it, but at least he had not witnessed it.

Dean took a few deep calming breaths to regain his composure before he smirked down at the Omega who was glaring up at him.

"What the hell was that all about," Castiel huffed, more than slightly embarrassed by his actions. Dean shrugged, and pointed up above their heads. Castiel's eyes followed the Alpha’s finger and hanging above them was a sprig of mistletoe. 

Castiel shook his head and laughed softly before grabbing Dean by the hand again pulling him towards the elevators. “Come on, Alpha, time to show me that office of yours.”

As soon as the elevator door shut Castiel spun around and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and leaped, luckily the Alpha was fast to respond, immediately grabbing the Omega’s ass and pulling him against his body before pressing the button that led to his floor. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist as the Alpha spun them around and slammed Castiel into the wall. The Omega groaned as he let his head fall back thumping against the paneled wall. Dean nipped and mouthed at Cas’ throat, properly scenting him for the first time. 

Castiel whined as he felt a burst of slick soak his underwear and slide down his thighs. He instinctively bared the long expanse of his throat as an offering for the Alpha. Dean growled and gripped Cas’ ass tighter as the smell of sweet slick hit him like a ton of bricks. He rutted like an animal against the Omega drawing keening noises from Cas’ lips with every nibble to Castiel's throat. The bells jingled loudly and smacked against the Omega’s ass with each upward thrust of his hips. The air in the elevator quickly thickened with their co mingled scents, the smell of Alpha and Omega arousal, and Dean was getting drunk off of it.

When the elevator dinged they reluctantly broke apart. Dean pulled Castiel from the small enclosed space and gulped in the fresh air as he led Cas down the hall to his office. He unlocked the door with shaky hands and a horny Omega plastered to his side. No sooner than the door had snicked shut and Dean locked it behind them, Castiel was all over him. The Omega pulled the jingling antlers off his head and tossed them to side before doing the same to Dean’s Santa hat.

The Alpha grunted as Castiel slammed him against the door and buried his nose into the Dean’s throat moaning as he scented him deeply. Dean growled and rutted his hard cock against Cas’ thigh the bells that hung against his crotch that he had thought were so funny, were now just pissing him off as they dug into his groin with every movements of his hips. “These friggin’ things have gotta go!” He fumbled between their bodies. 

Castiel groaned as Dean’s knuckles grazed his hard cock. “Mmm,” the Omega purred as he thrust forward seeking more contact.

“Cas,” Dean groused as he broke their kiss, “I need...” He hoisted the Omega up, Castiel let out a shocked yelp and wrapped his arms around the Alpha as he carried him across the room to the couch where he laid him down. Dean climbed on top of Castiel, straddling him. He ran his hands up the Omega's shirt and felt Cas’ heated skin against his fingertips.

“I hope the couch is okay, I didn't want to knot you for the first time on the floor, or my desk.” Dean smirked, “Though the desk thing, we may have to try later.”

Castiel let out a loud laugh and burrowed deeper into the soft couch. “This is fine Dean, perfect even.” The Omega took in a deep breath, “It smells just like you, I love it.”

The Alpha eyes frosted over with a hungry look before he surged forward like a predator claiming its prey. Their lips met rough and needy, both of them instantaneously moaning into the kiss. 

Dean pulled back, breathless. He rose up and hastily pulled his shirt up over his head. The Alpha glared down at the Omega who was trying hard not to giggle when one of the larger bells smacked Dean in the face. “Not a word,” the Alpha grumbled as he tossed the shirt across the room.

Castiel smiled up at him with mock innocence. “I didn't say a thing.”

“Hmm, you were _thinking_ about saying something though.” Dean ran his hands up Cas’ thighs and gripped the hem of his God awful sweater. The Alpha waggled his eyebrows, “I feel like I'm opening my Christmas present.”

Castiel rolled his eyes jovially, “Well come on then, do it.”

Dean pulled the sweater up a few inches and paused, “Bossy.”

Castiel huffed and met the Alpha’s eyes, “No, I just want you to knot me sometime before the next year.”

Dean grinned, “Bossy _and_ sassy, I love it.” Castiel lifted his arms and rose up so the Alpha could slide the sweater up and off his body. Dean dropped it beside the couch and looked at it laying on the floor then back at Cas with a smirk on his face. “See, told you it would look good lying on my office floor.”

The Omega laughed and weaved his arms around Dean. “Come here you silly Alpha.” Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist pulling him back in. They both hissed when they felt skin on skin for the first time. The smell of happy aroused Omega made Dean growl and claim Castiel's mouth again.

Once Dean's lips were numb and kiss swollen he mouthed his ways down Castiel’s chest as his fingers unfastened the Omega's slacks and shimmied them along with his soaked underwear down to mid-thigh, the sudden strong scent of slick had Dean dragging his teeth over Castiel's throat, he was fighting the urge to _bite_ and to _claim_ this beautiful Omega as his.

Dean slid down Cas’ body taking the Omega's pants and underwear with him until they were pooled around his ankles. He slipped off Castiel's socks and shoes with tender care before completely removing the rest of the Omega’s clothing. 

Dean pushed up and off the couch, standing there for a second taking in the sight of the Omega flushed and wanton, writhing on the sofa. The Alpha toed off his shoes and socks before unbuttoning his pants and dropping them along with his underwear to where he could step out of them. Castiel looked up at him, his eyes glazed over with lust as he spread his legs wide. Dean let out a low growl when he saw slick glistening on the Omega’s thighs in the low light of his office.

The Alpha lunged forward and licked a long stripe up Castiel's right thigh then the left. A loud groan spilled from his lips as he tasted the Omega for the first time. “Mmmm, you taste even better than you smell.” Dean rumbled against Castiel's inner thigh before he palmed the Omega's ass cheeks, spreading them wide before he delved back in, licking, sucking, and lapping with fervor.

Castiel keened and bowed his back off the couch as Dean maneuvered the Omega's legs over his shoulders so he could press his tongue in deeper. The Alpha continued to lick and lap, slick dripped from his chin as he ate Castiel out. Dean felt a hand in his hair tugging him up and away from the sweet nectar that was the Omega's slick. Dean pushed up on his elbows and met Castiel's eyes and he darted his tongue out cleaning the slick from his lips. 

The Omega was panting as he rose up, “Please,” he whined. “Please Dean, I want you, I need your knot, need you _Alpha_.”

Dean sat down on the couch and Castiel crawled in the Alpha’s lap his thighs bracketing Dean’s hips. They groaned in unison as their cocks met in a slow drag when the Omega gyrated against him. Dean scratched his nails down Castiel’s back, the Omega arched into the touch and moaned when Dean started to palm his ass.

Castiel dropped his head to Dean's shoulder and panted in his ear, “Come on Alpha, fuck me, knot me.”

“God yes, my gorgeous Omega.” Dean groaned as he reached between them and grasped his cock pumping it a few times before the Alpha slid it between Castiel’s slick ass cheeks thoroughly coating it before positioning it against Cas’ fluttering rim. Dean bit his bottom lip as the head of his cock popped past the tight ring of muscle and the Omega's wet heat engulfed him as Cas slowly sunk down on his long thick cock. 

Dean loved the feel of Castiel surrounding him, his loved the feel of the Omega's body under his hands. Dean ran his palms down Castiel's sweaty chest before gripping his hips tightly and thrusting upwards, driving himself deeper into the Omega's body, slick soaking the both of them. Castiel gasped, his body spasming when Dean’s cock nudged his prostate. He keened and dragged his nails down Dean’s arms, leaving red welts in their wake as he rode the Alpha harder and faster.

“Fuck, you feel so good, Cas. So tight around my cock,” Dean growled as he felt his knot begin to fill, it popped and squelched lewdly as he rutted in and out of the Omega’s dripping wet hole. He licked a stripe across Cas’ throat and the Omega keened and fully bared his throat. “Cas?” Dean’s thrusts momentarily faltered before regaining his rhythm, “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” the Omega keened, “God yes, I was sure the moment you sat down beside me. Your home, Dean, _my home_ , now claim your Omega, claim your _mate_.”

Dean groaned and surged forward, sinking his teeth into the flesh of Cas’ throat. “ **Mine**!” the Alpha growled as blood filled his mouth. Dean thrust deep inside his new mate, his knot catching and locking them together. He moaned as Cas’ hole clenched around his knot, his cock pulsed, spilling his seed, filling his mate full.

Dean gently rocked into his mate, his cock pressed against the Omega’s prostate. “Mark me, Cas,” Dean rasped by his ear. “Make me yours, my sweet Omega.” Castiel moaned and sunk his teeth into the Alpha’s bared throat. The taste of Dean’s blood spilling into his mouth and the mating hormones surging through the both of them was an earth shattering sensation that caused Dean to flood Cas with another burst of hot come, and for the Omega to come untouched in long thick stripes across Dean's chest.

Castiel collapsed against his Alpha’s sweaty chest. Dean lapped at his mark, cleaning the wound, only allowing Cas to tend to his once he was satisfied the Omega's was fully cared for. With both mating marks cleaned Castiel purred and snuggled into his Alpha tugging his mate's knot, milking it. Dean’s mouth went lax, his eyes fell shut, and he let out a low rumble as he pumped another load into Castiel.

The Omega sighed happily as Dean ran his hands up and down his back. “That was incredible, Dean.”

The Alpha kissed Cas’ temple. “Mmm, I agree.”

Castiel smirked at Dean. “I can't wait to go through my heat with you.”

The Alpha licked his lips and gave his mate a hungry look. “When is your next heat, Cas?”

“Any day now.” Castiel purred into his Alpha’s ear.

Dean groaned as his cock twitched inside his mate. “I _promise_ I'll take such good care of you, my sweet Omega.”

Castiel flashed him a smile, “I know you will, Alpha.” The Omega cuddled back against Dean's chest. 

The two were blissfully relaxed, enjoying their newly mated scents and the aroma of their mating, until a loud **THUMP, THUMP, THUMP,** on the door had them both jumping and Castiel’s rim pulling on Dean's knot causing the Alpha to whimper as another orgasm was milked from his over sensitive knot. 

“Castiel, Dean, I know you _both_ are in there,” Gabe sing-songed. “All I had to do was follow the smell of sugar cookies baking, and the trail ended here.” Gabriel jiggled the handle, “Why the hell is this door locked?”

“Uhhh,” Dean eloquently replied causing Castiel to roll his eyes and laugh at his Alpha’s lack of finesse.

“A few peeps couldn’t wait to tell me how you two put on one hell of a show under the mistletoe. So help me God if you are in there banging my brother, Winchester, I will fire your ass…No, no, not fire, you make me too much money. I will just kick your ass really, _really_ , good!” Gabriel threatened as he jarred the handle a little harder. “Who am I kidding,” the Beta snorted, “I know _banging_ is exactly what the two of you are in there doing, I can smell it from out here! You better be planning to make an honest Omega out of my _baby brother_!”

“Baby brother?” Dean blurted as his eyes widened in surprise as he looked up at Cas. “Why didn't you tell me Gabriel was your big brother,” Dean hissed.

Castiel shrugged, “I did not think it was of importance.”

“Not important?” Dean replied incredulously, “Not important! You're my boss' baby brother!” Dean let his head fall back against the couch and with a sigh he ran his fingers through his hair. “I didn't even know,” he looked up at Cas, “that he had a brother! He only ever talked about a younger sibling named ‘Cassie’.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and huffed. “That's what he calls me, he gave me the stupid nickname when I was a teenager, and unfortunately it stuck.” 

“Cassie! Open this door!” Gabe demanded.

“I can't come to the door right now, Gabriel,” Castiel called back.

The Beta huffed. Loudly. “And just why the hell not?” 

“Well, I'm a bit tied up at the moment,” Cas admitted sheepishly.

“Oh, my God! You knotted! I'm seriously,” Gabriel grumbled, “rethinking the whole firing you thing, Dean.” 

Castiel placed a kiss to his mate’s forehead, before smirking at him. “He won't fire you, you’re family now.”

“What have I gotten myself into,” Dean mumbled playfully, earning himself a swat on the shoulder from Castiel.

“Stop threatening my mate, Gabriel,” Castiel chastised.

“Mate! Holy shit, really?” Dean and Cas heard a loud thud against the door, which they both assumed was Gabriel’s head hitting it in shock. “Really, Cassie?”

Castiel laughed softly before shouting, “Yes, really,” out to his brother.

“Okay,” Gabriel let out a long groan, another thump followed. “Well, whenever you two get done _doing_ the _do_ I will be down at the bar waiting, and planning your wedding... while trying to get the scent of what it smells like when my baby brother is getting it on out of my nose.” 

Dean smiled up at his mate as soon as the Beta left. “What?” Castiel questioned.

Dean sighed and shook his head, “I really wanted to go another round once my knot went down, but I think that's going to have to wait until we leave here tonight. We can't leave Gabriel to his own devices for long or we will end up being married by an Elvis impersonator while surrounded by clowns and magicians.”

Castiel snorted, “I suppose you're right.”

The clocked chimed in Dean’s office letting them know it was now after midnight. The Alpha placed a gentle kiss to his mates lips. “Merry Christmas, Cas.”

Castiel smiled and nuzzled against the Alpha’s neck. “Merry Christmas to you too, Dean.”


End file.
